Nightfall
by earthshiner
Summary: Renesmee Nessie Cullen is five years old; but physically, 14 years. She knows many things but questions many things as well. She lives a fairly normal life (or what you would consider normal for a human-vampire-hybrid) and gets along well with her parents. All that changes when she starts to notice her best friend Jacob in a slightly different way. Told in different perspectives.
1. Unexpected

_Disclaimer: This is my first real Fanfiction! Please critique and let me know what you think. I am eager to know if it's interesting or not. I am determined to make this fanfiction spin-off as much like the existing saga. Therefore, it would start with a Preface, taking place near the end of the story. However, because I do not know exactly how my story will end, well, I'll add that in later. Thank you!_

**NIGHTFALL**

**CHAPTER ONE: UNEXPECTED**

I smiled as I watched the familiar broad human form of my Jacob stalk out of the trees.

"Aw, Ness! I let you win, just so you know." He proclaimed. My best friend, Jacob, and I were hunting in the cool North Alaskan forest. It was late November, so the misty fog was starting to twist mercilessly over the white branches of the towering trees. He took a seat on the fallen, rotting tree that I'm resting on.

"Sure, sure." I grinned suspiciously. I know that he knows I beat him this time. Ever since I reached the glorious physical age of 14, I'd been able to overpower Jacob's monstrous muscles and lightning bolt reflexes to the satisfying kill of the week. I had attacked a wild male black bear. Jacob tackled an elk. My hunting senses have yet to be as keen as Jacob's, though. I guess being a Quileuete werewolf in need of the hunt kind of does that to you.

Jacob is a werewolf. He is the strongest shape-shifter among his Native American tribe, the Quileuetes. A few lucky members have the gene, and my Jacob is one of those lucky ones. Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Brady, Collin, and Seth are what we have so far. Leah, however, is a mystery. She is the only girl among them; yet she is the fastest and my best friend. But when I say "best friend," I don't mean like Jacob. He is much, much more than that.

Leah became more friendly towards me when I was two, physically eleven. We shared each other's secrets, but somehow she seemed to know something even I didn't. I think everyone does.

The way that Jacob and I are connected, I cannot explain. I have never felt angry towards him, and he never me. When I was younger, it was as if he was my older brother. Now, he's my best friend.

"Earth to Nessie!" He waved his giant mitt in front of my face to grasp hold of my attention.

_ Sorry, I was just thinking,_ I projected, courtesy of my gift. It was rarely now that I used my unique power of communication through touch, I had been told often by my father that speaking aloud provided benefit for most humans, vampires, and werewolves.

"About which boys? Tell me," Jacob smirked, placing his hand against his heart, sighing dreamily. What a tease.

"Jake!" I exclaimed. "You know I don't see boys like THAT yet! I'm five and a half!"

"Oh, what, then? You prefer boys your actual age?" He teased.

"Jake," I warned, trying to keep a straight face. I failed hopelessly, erupting giggles here and there.

Because I am half-vampire and half-human, I grow mentally and physically more rapid than human children, but have the mental capacity and earning capabilities that of a vampire; much unlike an immortal child.

"Okay, then!" Jacob flashed that familiar grin, that one he uses when he thinks I'm hiding something.

All of a sudden, a strange new sensation rushed through my veins and to my face. I felt my cheeks redden, and I quickly ducked my head and hid behind my long bronze mass of curls.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" I heard the urgency in Jacob's voice, the true concern. He was always like this when he sensed a mood change. He was like uncle Jasper, but his sixth sense never worked beyond me.

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt... _electricity_ through his touch. I pulled it off of me and stood abruptly.

"I'm fine. I—I have to go home," I stammered.

He stood, now towering above me by a whole foot. "I'll take you." He offered.

"No, that's—that's okay, I'll just...run." I assured him, backing away. I didn't pay close enough attention and nearly fell backwards over some thick overgrown brush. Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling back up.

"Nessie, don't be crazy," he murmured, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. These kisses were normal. I knew it didn't mean anything, but for some reason this sent a pang through my body. Jacob pulled away swiftly and looked down at me, eyes twinkling.

I gasped and held my breath, taking his appearance into my mind. It was a lot to take in. I don't know why I never noticed this before, but Jacob's sort of...beautiful.

His tan skin complemented his hard dark eyes beautifully, and his shaggy raven hair cascaded down the back of his strong neck. Jacob's black shirt hugged every muscle in the right way, just enough to make him look physically attractive.

"Why are you staring, Nessie?"

"I...um...I should...bye, Jake." I stammered. I took off running in the opposite direction; towards home. I ran as fast as I could, which was faster than Jacob.

"Ness, wait!" I heard him call after me.

As soon as I arrived at the entrance of my home, my father was there waiting on the steps.

"I knew it," he hissed, low enough for just a vampire-human hybrid to barely make out.

"Knew-what?" I panted, out of breath. The thrill of running brings me to a high no one can ever explain, but that high came with a cost. I ran out of breath, like any human, but not as bad as if a human ran as fast as I could.

"Knew nothing. Come on, let's go inside, Renesmee."

I sighed and followed him through the threshold, head bent so I could see only where my feet took me. Dad walked at a normal human pace, leading me to the large family room where everyone was present.

"Hi, Momma," I greeted her first. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor balancing her homework precariously in her lap. Had she not been a vampire, my momma would not have the balance and coordination she acquired through the transformation. She had started school at Dartmouth with Daddy last fall. My mother stood quickly and darted over to my side.

"Hey, baby girl. How was the hunt?" She asked, stroking my long red hair. She hadn't let me cut it yet and it was almost to my knees.

"Fine," I answered quickly, eager to get the conversation over with.

"Just 'fine'?"

"Yes. So what's up with your homework?" I desperately needed the subject changed. How could I answer question about this newfound..._desire_ for Jacob if I knew nothing about it myself?

"Oh, I have to write a 25-page essay on _Mansfield Park_." My mother had decided for her major to be in English Literature. She had considered biochemistry and biology, but the latter was the obvious choice. She had originally, in her human years, planned to be a teacher, but as a vampire, that could be a difficult occupation.

"You've already read that, Momma. It should be a piece of cake."

She groaned a little, but brightened a little when my favorite pixie-shaped figure bounded into the room.

"We hear you have big news, Nessie!" Aunt Alice squealed, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"I do?" I asked, utterly befuddled. News?

"Alice, don't push it. She doesn't even know herself. And Jacob is right outside the door waiting to be let in," my father protested.

"Daddy! Know WHAT?" I demanded. I gulped a little, too. Jacob was here? I need to get out and fast.

"Thank you, Esme." I heard Jacob's voice when he entered the house. I gulped again.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowing and forehead wrinkling in concern.

"Yeah, yeah," I assured him. He was haunting me. His voice, strong but calm; his smile, warm and inviting; and his body, of course. Buff and ripped... _strong_ isn't where I'd even begin to describe the whole of Jacob.

_ Stop it, Nessie! How can you THINK of him like that? He's 17 years older than you! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ I shouted to myself.

"Nessie..." I heard Jacob say. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

"Oh, thank God you're alright." Jacob whispered.

"Jake?" I asked, struggling to sit upright. It appeared that I was in Jacob's bed in his room of the large house. I was completely and utterly befuddled. I, as a half-human half-vampire hybrid, was not one to faint. But then again, I was not one to be bombarded with such an emotional overload as this.

"I'm here, it's me. Are you okay? What happened?"

Great. He was here. "I'm fine. Please get Momma." I said, looking away from his face. Though pained, it was still attractive.

He stood, and ran off to find Momma. To our surprise, she was already there, standing as still as a statue, and Jacob ran right into her.

"Sorry, Bells," he mumbled. She did not hesitate to run right over to me.

"Momma-" I was cut off by her arms around me.

"Nessie?"

I put my hand to her ice-cold cheek. I showed her the past hour, the scene in which I hunted with Jacob.

"Holy crow," I heard my mother utter. "It's happening."


	2. Misunderstood (Jacob's POV)

**CHAPTER TWO: MISUNDERSTOOD**

**JACOB'S P.O.V.**

"Jacob," I heard Edward's soft voice echo from downstairs. "Come down here, please. I'd like to have a little chat with you."

Oh, God. This can_not _be happening. It's nine o'clock! I don't know if I've ever dreaded anything more than to hear those words come out of Edward Cullen's mouth, especially since I imprinted on his daughter. I heard a chuckle escape from his throat, and that just about paralyzed me with fear. Just about.

I started slowly down the stairs, cringing at each creak each step of the made. Sometimes there were downsides to living in an old mansion, even one repaired by Esme. (Besides the creepiness factor, of course.) Eventually I gave up the whole charade and rushed quickly down to sit at the table Edward was sitting at. He wore a smirk that, plastered on his face, could probably kill me. Probably.

"I didn't know I scared you that much, Jacob," he said, still smirking. Damn you, mind reader.

"Yeah, well, you bloodsuckers never really had that effect on me until—"

"Until you became my imminent son-in-law?" Edward suggested.

I stopped. "Imminent?"

"Yes, imminent. I was reading Renesmee's thoughts—" I cut him off midsentence.

"No, Edward, I don't want to creep into her head without permission. It's wrong." I said, turning my stare into a glare.

"I am telling you whether. You. Like. It. Or. Not." Edward growled, eyes turning black. I gulped. It really isn't like me to be intimidated by him, but where his daughter is concerned…

"Lotta sentences," I mumbled.

"So, _anyways,_ I 'overheard' that Nessie…" he trailed off to make it more suspenseful. I rolled my eyes as far as they would circle and tapped my foot impatiently. "…has developed a little crush on you."

I froze, and I swear my heart stopped that very second. "Cr—_crush?_ She's only 14!"

"She doesn't seem to care."

I groaned. "Oh, God! _Now_ what am I supposed to do? I can't see her that way—not yet!" I groaned again. "She's so young, and I want to make her happy, but—" I swung my head down between my knees, smacking my head against the expensive dining room table in the process. Don't worry about my head; it's fine. Worry about poor Esme's expensive table. It's got a head-shaped chip in it.

"Jacob, relax! It'll be okay. You don't have to force yourself into something you're not ready for. Just…be nice to her. But distance yourself a little if she gets clingy."

"Thanks," I told him sincerely, realizing that I meant it.

"I know. I wanted you to be ready once you became confused by her…behavior. Anyways, good night, Jacob."

I smiled, relieved at the outcome. "Good night."

* * *

When I opened my eyes in the morning, everything about Nessie's actions yesterday became clear. The running away, the blushing, everything Nessie did recently made sense. She liked me. She _liked_ me.

Whether I could channel the feelings to act on that yet or not, even without looking like a pedophile, I was flattered. She thought I was almost half as amazing as she truly was. I closed my eyes and inhaled, taking in the scent of the sweet new morning. My peace was interrupted by a loud clatter.

"Jake! Jake! Wake up!" Nessie's voice shouted. She had suddenly appeared over me, next to my bed in my room. I opened my eyes again and smiled, and the first thing I consciously saw today is her. She was so happy, and I feel like it's been a while since she was happy and not embarrassed around me.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I protested. I grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed and tackled her, tickling her til she screamed.

"Jake! Jake, stop!" she shouted between laughter.

I paused, long enough for her to jump out of my arms. My little Nessie.

"oh, so you wanna go there, do you?" I teased.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare!" She squealed. I faked pondering this 'suggestion.'

"Hmm…I think I do dare," and I lunged at her, moving my fingers along her sides, and she kept laughing until she eventually developed tears.

"JACOB!" a voice erupted from downstairs. Edward's voice. Judging by the tone, I was either in trouble, or in trouble. Well, either those or in trouble. One of the three.

"Um, I'd better go," I stuttered, backing away from Nessie.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't mean for—"

I stopped. I couldn't let her think any of this was her fault. "No, Ness, this is between your dad and me. Stay here; I'll be right back." I told her. She nodded and sat right down on the bed. I smiled at her, then turned and ran downstairs.

"Ed?" I questioned, mixed with a sigh of exasperation.

"You're encouraging her," he spat, not looking up. "Which is something I believe I advised you not to do."

I sighed. "Edward, believe me, this is something we do routinely in the morning. She seems to have warmed up to me, so why should today be any different?"

"Because this time, she's interpreting it differently." Edward replied.

I gulped. "…Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.' Be a little more careful next time." Edward stood and patted the top of my head and darted towards his bedroom where Bella awaited.

I was standing there, so frozen I didn't even have it in me to laugh at the fact he had to stand on the tips of his toes to even reach my head. What was I going to do about Nessie? We were destined to marry, to fall in love, at least; that's generally the rule of imprinting. Except _I_ was supposed to fall for her first. After all, most schoolgirl crushes fade within a year or so—where would she be when _I_ loved _her_?

I mean, of course I love her. With all that I was, am, and ever will be. There is nothing in me that could stop that from happening. I love her now with every fiber of my being; every hope, every dream, each desire I have can only be fulfilled by her. Renesmee. But that love…isn't romantic. Not yet.

I turned around, hoping that Ness was still in my room. I trudged up the stairs, leaning partly on the wall and running my hand nervously over the railing. The walk down the hall to my bedroom wasn't long enough.

To my relief, Nessie was passed out, asleep on my bed. I sighed lovingly and walked to the bed to pull the sheet over her. Being a werewolf, I could pretty much sleep naked and be warm, but a single sheet sufficed mostly to be courteous. I was technically a live-in guest, after all.

She snuggled in under the expensive silk (a birthday present from Esme—complete with a few dozen pairs of shoes and shorts) and drifted into a deeper sleep. She snored a little sometimes, but hers was the most beautiful snore in the world. I kissed the top of her head and shut the door as quietly as I could so not to wake her.

I continued downstairs as silently as possible. I haven't been this quiet since her naptimes as a young child. Well, a _younger_ child.

I ran to the nearby forest, hoping the Cullens' freaky cousins were nowhere near. We moved to Denali, Alaska with Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen shortly after that strange run-in with the Volturi and the vampires we gathered all left. But I'm not complaining; Denali's great. There's lots of good bears and salmon and elk to hunt, so Ness and I can go hunting as much as needed.

I sheltered myself behind some brush and stripped down, tossing my shorts and shoes aside. I let my inner wolf come out, feeling without pain the tearing of my skin and the large russet wolf I'd come to know so well erupted from inside of me. I was disappointed to know I was not alone.

_Jacob?_ It was Leah.

_ Yes, Leah? Are we the only—_

_Yep. I've been like this for hours. We were on patrol—_

_ Damn it! Patrol! I completely forgot!_

_ Jake, where were you?_

I paused. _I was asleep._

_ And tickling Nessie?_

_ How did you know about that?_

_ It's all over your thoughts, idiot. You never think of anything but _her.

_ Oh, yeah,_ I remembered.

_So she's got a crush on you, huh?_

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about that. It's enough that she can hear it in my thoughts. I'm just thankful the rest of my pack wasn't there to hear it all. _You're not some psychiatrist, Leah. I don't have to tell you anything._

I could feel her wince, and then pause.

_Leah?_

_ Jake, have you ever thought about dating?_

It was my turn to pause. _Who, you? Are you crazy? I've imprinted!_

_ No, silly. Like…at all. Ness wouldn't mind, would she?_

_ Now she would, _I spat.

_Well…before?_ She asked. I knew what she meant.

_I—I can't. I just don't see any point to it, don't see girls really at all now._

_ Figures, _Leah scoffed. I could taste the jealousy. Jealousy of my happiness, not of Nessie. Suddenly, I felt the need to change the subject. Only not for my benefit, but for Leah's.

_So how are things down in La Push?_

Leah was thankful. _Great. We all miss you. Seth especially. He doesn't ever shut up about you._

_ Do you miss the Cullens? _I joked.

I felt her smile. _Actually, yeah. Seth (duh) and Sam kind of do. So does Charlie. A lot._

I nodded. _Tell them we're all doing well. That I miss them too._

_ Okay._

"Jake!" a voice shouted. It was Nessie's. The beautiful sound caused me to turn around towards it. She was there, walking through the woods and shoving away the underbrush and trees.

_Gotta go, Leah._

_ I know, I know. Bye._

I ran back to the small bush where my clothes were. I phased back and was wearing them again in a flash.

"Nessie!" I said, running towards her. I gave her a big hug, glad that she was awake. Then I remembered what Edward had said. _You're encouraging her. She's interpreting it differently._ I quickly pulled away and stepped back.

"What?" She asked, looking all around herself.

"Uh…I…let's go inside." I stuttered.

"Jacob, why are you acting so weird today?"

I stopped. I was doing an awful lot of that lately. "Because, um, I dunno…I just am being myself. That's all. You're the weird one," I suggested nervously.

"Ha-ha. Sure." She giggled. Then she looked up at me. "Wait, did my Daddy tell you—"

"Ha! Nope, I know nothing! Abso-freaking-lutley nothing! Haha!" I stammered. Nice, Jake. Nice.

Nessie gasped. "You _do_ know! God—that—I'm going to get him! You aren't supposed to know anything!"

"Ness, wait—"

"Jacob, I thought you knew better than to ask what was going on inside my head." She accused. Ouch.

She ran off, full hybrid-speed, and left me in the dust.

Fan-freaking-tastic.


	3. Missed

**Hey, readers! I have to say I'm really surprised about the amount of positive feedback I've gotten for **_**Nightfall.**_** I'm admitting that it's really satisfying to see that my own work, made personally for my own enjoyment, is being enjoyed by others as well. So here ya go—the third chapter! I will be posting around once or twice a week. Enjoy!**

**-Abby**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3—NESSIE'S P.O.V.**

**MISSED**

I'm so mad right now. Normally, I'd be thinking deeper, more…intellectually. But I'm so upset I can't even think straight. Have you ever had one of those days where it starts out great until everything you do backfires? Or until you realize everyone you thought you trusted isn't really on your side? Welcome to my world.

I've found that you can't really know someone until you share a secret with them. Not just any secret; this must be a secret that could ruin your life, kill, or one you barely trust yourself with.

Take my Daddy, for example. He's a mind reader. Against his own will. Naturally, he heard my thoughts. He then proceeded to report those thoughts to the person I most wanted them kept from.

Jacob. I'm in love with him. My life, my soul, my heart, My Jacob. I've been in love—falling in love, at least—with him since I was a fetus. I just didn't realize it unitl now. And Daddy ruined it.

He told Jacob, probably this morning when he called him down and Jake got that funny look on his face. Jacob tickled me to death this morning, after I tried to wake him up. Just like any other morning since we moved to Denali. I knew my face was as red as the dawn spreading across the high mountains, the fire of the sun flickering as it rose. But nothing felt wrong when I was with Jacob. But now he's avoiding me because he thinks I'm some stupid little girl with a creepy crush on him. How can't I let that get to me? I've never been disliked, by anyone, ever. I'm not saying that in a conceited way, but Jacob's always liked me, and it's unnerving to find out that his opinion suddenly changed because mine did.

I walked over to my desk chair and sat. I turned on my iPod, the brand new one Grandpa Swan got me for Christmas last year. Momma got mad at him for spending so much money. I was just happy to have an iPod after the one I got from Daddy for my first Christmas broke. I had downloaded too many songs and it crashed.

Anyway, I set the song to Claire de Lune by Debussy. It was the first song my Daddy bought for it; I'm assuming it holds some significance to him, I guess.

Unfortunately, I was diverted from my calming music by a loud noise. Someone knocked on my shut bedroom door. I nearly dropped my iPod from the surprise. Shutting it off quickly, I neatly placed it on my desktop.

"Come in," I said. The door opened slowly. It was Jacob. My heart stopped in that moment. It fluttered but quickly died down after I remembered why I was upset.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, Ness. Your dad said you were upset, so I wanted—"

"God, Jake! It's _so like you_ to need to peer into my thoughts every time you get bored," I remarked.

"Nessie, that's not it at all! He told me, I didn't want to pry! Honest! Nessie, I love you, and I can't bear to see you hurt." I was shocked as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"You—you love me?" I stammered. _He loved me!_

"Of course I do! Wait," he collected his thoughts. "…I'm sorry. I just don't love you…romantically. You're my best friend." He corrected.

I swallowed, crushed. "I see. I guess now you're too disgusted with me to depict me as your…something like your girlfriend." His eyes widened at my words. "And I guess just because I have a crush on you, you will never see me the same way you always did…" I paused before continuing saying my thoughts aloud. "And now…you hate me." Actually saying the words out loud made them feel more real. And I despise that.

Jacob said nothing, still staring wide-eyed at me, clearly in shock. I bit my lip and swallowed my tears, bracing for the worst. I finally couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on my bed and started sobbing. Love hurts. Especially when your feelings aren't reciprocated.

To my surprise, Jacob laid down next to me and rubbed my back while I cried.

"Nessie, what on earth made you think that even for a second, I could _hate_ you?" he mused.

I looked up at him. "You don't?" He nodded. "Um, you're acting so strange around me lately…and you didn't say anything for a while. I just figured that maybe…" I trailed off. Jacob wrapped his huge bare arms around me and held me.

"I could never intentionally hurt you. You're the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth—and my best friend." He leaned his face down towards me and planted a kiss on my right cheek.

I looked up at him. "Do you really mean that?" I wondered aloud.

Jacob was taken aback. "What do you mean, 'do I really mean that?' Of course I do!" I smiled.

"Phew," I sighed, full of relief. We lay there for a while like that, my head resting on his chest, my hand on his cheek while his arms were wrapped around me. He had no idea how much I love him.

"Nessie?"

I looked up. "What, Jacob?"

He hesitated. "I…um, sort of just heard that," he said awkwardly.

"Heard what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I—" he took a deep breath. "—I heard you think 'he has no idea how much I love him.'" Jacob's cheeks flushed, and he sighed, embarrassed.

It was my turn to be embarrassed. "You—you did?" I stuttered, and quickly withdrew my hand from my cheek. How foolish of me to have forgotten my means of communication!

"Yeah, I did. And my, er…question is…how much _do_ you love me?"

I sat up. "How do you know I was thinking about _you_?"

He sat up, now a full foot taller than me, even sitting. "I'm sorry, I don't. It was really selfish of me to assume—"

"No, Jake, you were right. I was just kidding," I assured him.

He sighed in relief. I couldn't seem to contain the eternal flame of love that was my heart. I wanted to kiss him, right then and right there, and show him how much I loved him that way.

But I didn't. Instead, I watched his fear-stricken face in agony of rejection. I just wanted him to be happy, to love me the way I love him. _You're only fourteen,_ I reminded myself. _Only fourteen._ I'd never loved anyone so strongly. Well, sure, I was obsessed with Phillip from _Sleeping Beauty_ a couple human years ago. But that crush was nowhere near the level of this one. In fact, I wouldn't even call this a crush. As I've said many a time before, it's nothing else but love.

"Nessie…" Jacob said, awaiting my attention.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" I asked, even though I knew.

Jacob shot me a look that seemed to say, _Don't make me ask you again._

"Sorry, sorry! Um…how much I love you. A lot, I guess. You're funny, inexplicably kind to me, you…love me, and…you're mine. I love everything about you." I sheepishly, but honestly admitted. It was all true.

"Really?" he asked, brightening at my uses of positive adjectives.

"Yeah…you're everything to me. I can't shy the feelings away. But…I think…you're mine. I just wish I was…'yours.'" I confessed. A look of regret washed over his face and seemed to light a fuse inside of me, making me wish it was even more. Nothing was wrong when I was with him. Sometimes it felt like the gray cloud that was my life appeared to lighten when Jacob was there.

"Renesmee, you _are_ mine. You became mine when I first met your eyes with mine, the day you were born." His eyes were dark and serious, but simultaneously filled with love and regret. He seldom used my full name, excepting occasions like this one.

Somehow, I doubted this statement. Despite his seriousness, despite his dark eyes, I can't help but feel that it's impossible to feel for me as much as it is possible not to love him. Even my intelligent half-vampire mind couldn't seem to fit the pieces together.

_"Why_?" I asked.

"Because—there's a—I can't—I'm not supposed to tell you!" He exclaimed.

I was shocked. "What do you mean? Of course I can know! What else is there _to_ know?"

"I can't. I mean—I promised your parents I wouldn't tell you until you were old enough," Jacob explained.

"…I know you're a wolf, Jacob," I stated, though more of a suggestion than a statement.

"That's not it, Nessie." He replied sternly.

"Then _what_ is it?" I exclaimed, exasperated. If there was one person on this earth that could rile me up nearly as much as my Jacob could, then that person didn't exist.

The look on my face must have been convincing enough for his expression to soften. There was almost a happy glow to his face now, illuminating his more attractive features in the dim lamplight of my room. In other words, his entire physique.

"Ness—I made a promise, when you were younger. I'm not very good at keeping promises, I don't want to mess this one up."

"Well…find other promises to not mess up," I suggested. He laughed. It was true, though. He wasn't very good.

When I was first learning speech as the most effective way of communication, to replace using the unorthodox gift I was most often using, Jacob promised to encourage me to change my means of communication, but failed. His line of defense—"I don't think she's in need of change of any sort at all. When the time comes, we can help to teach her, but now, she's still just a child."

He lost. Never pick a fight with my Daddy.

I leaned in close to Jacob's luminous face, suddenly unable to resist the urge to meet his soft lips with mine. To distract myself, I concentrated thoroughly on the wall behind him.

Somehow, Jacob sensed my mood. He backed away slowly.

"Ness," he warned.

I didn't listen.

Instead, I lunged at him and planted my lips firmly on his…cheek.

I missed.


	4. Regrets (Jacob's POV)

**CHAPTER 4**

**REGRETS**

**JACOB'S P.O.V.**

I SWERVED AWAY FROM NESSIE with barely enough time to escape her lips, now planted sweetly on my cheek. It surprisingly took all of my strength not to turn my head and kiss her back like I know she wanted me to—and that scared me. I've never felt anything like this before, and I don't intend to start now. Later. Later, I will ask Edward's permission to date her. Maybe around her physical age of sixteen. But not now. Not when I look easily up to twenty-five.

She looked up at me. Her sweet, beautiful face held a sorrowful gaze with mine and I knew she was about to cry again.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I can't—I didn't mean to—" she broke down crying, as I predicted. Teenagers and their hormones!

"Ness, it's okay," I managed. I can't believe I'm about to say this. "We can…be together sometime, just not now, not while I look younger than twenty-five and you look fifteen."

She eyed me curiously disregarding everything I'd said about being 'together.'

"I look fifteen?" she asked.

Hmm. Crap. I'd said that without even realizing. She _did_ look fifteen, maybe just a slight difference between when she looked fourteen. The difference was slight, barely noticeable to human eyes. I'm sure all of the bloodsuckers around here could make better note of that, but I had, and not even consciously. I had to think carefully.

Or maybe not. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess." I stated dumbly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, now thankful that I thought she looked older.

"But you're still a little…-ish, I guess," I corrected myself. My fatal flaw is speaking before thinking.

She pouted. "Fine, I'm really sorry that I tried to—"

I cut her off. "No harm done," I lied. No harm! Nothing could be further from the truth. She was almost bewitching in her ways, just her general style of how she…was. I couldn't _not_ love her! I have no choice; yet I really feel like I do have a choice in the matter. I _choose her._ She's magical. She's my all. My life, my heart, my soul, my Renesmee.

"Oh, thank God. Wait—really?"

"Yeah—yeah." I stuttered. She looked almost smug, and it was cute.

_God! Jacob! Stop thinking like this!_ I shouted at myself. I looked up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but imagine being with her, in just a little less than a year. _Jacob Black, listen to me! She's just a child!_ I screamed internally.

_Jacob?_ This time it was a new voice in my head.

"Nessie?" I asked. I looked back down at her, and she had her warm hand on my arm. She had concern in her eyes, and I couldn't help but want to wipe the tears away from her gentle face and remove all the concern from her expression.

_Jacob, do you__…__love me the way I love you? At all? I know what you said before, but I just want to know the truth._

Great. Was I going to have to say it out loud? I hesitated. "…Yes," I whispered. I didn't want this to happen. But now that I'd said it aloud, to _her_, it seemed like nothing else in the world was as true as this. I loved her. Romantically, no matter what morals I was supposed to have. She's mentally older than me, and that's all that matters.

Right?

* * *

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT LOVE her when it's so clear that she feels that way for me? She's my all, my reason for living. Isn't that enough? I don't understand what's wrong with that; as long as we're both happy then that's all that matters.

That's where I'm wrong, you see. Edward would have my head off in a second if he was reading my mind right now. Which he probably was.

"I am." I heard from downstairs. Great. Just great. "And yes, you assume correctly, Jacob." He answered my next question, which was: I assume you would like to speak with me?

I rushed back downstairs, leaving Nessie with her mouth wide-open and her expression clueless and hurt. But the hurt expression was fixable. My head on a platter was not if I didn't get down there. I heard a chuckle escape Edward's throat as he heard that thought. I gulped. Why was he making me so nervous lately?

As soon as I was in front of him, I realized we were alone. He motioned for me to sit down on the chair opposite him.

"I made them all leave so we could speak privately," Edward explained. For once, I was glad he could read my thoughts. This was easier than saying it out loud.

He cleared his throat. "So you love her?" He spoke in a low tone so not to stir Nessie's petrified state upstairs.

_Yes. I can't help it. You of all people should understand._

"I know. But—she's my only daughter. I can't help that."

_She likes Bella more. _I added brusquely, looking away as if I thought that would help my case.

"But you most," he whispered.

I turned back at him, shocked.

"It's true. Bella's incredibly jealous." Edward stated.

_But do you think—_

"Jacob, I fully approve of your…er, relationship with Nessie. In fact, I think you're the best suitor for her."

I beamed.

"Not so fast, Jacob. She's really only…almost fifteen now, I guess, but she's still my baby girl. I don't want you to take her away from me just yet." He warned.

_I understand, Edward._ Then a new question popped up in my mind. _But when do you think I could—_

"—Explain to her about imprinting?" he asked before I could think the rest of the sentence. I nodded. Edward sighed and scratched the back of his head. A nervous human habit he couldn't shake, I assume.

"I guess…_now_ would be the best time to tell her. I can't think of any time else that could be better." He suggested. "That was an order," he chuckled. I laughed, too. Nervously. But not nervously because of Edward. Nervously because I might have to tell Nessie about everything that drew us together.

"That was an _order._ As in, _go. Now._" Edward corrected himself. I went upstairs to find Nessie, hoping she was still on her bed. It'd make it easier if I could find her faster and get this over with faster.

"Ness?" I called.

"In here," a small voice said.

I ducked into her room. She was there, sitting in the exact same position with the exact same expression on her face. Bewildered. Surprised. Happy, even.

I took her hand and helped her stand up while she just stared ahead of herself. "Where are you taking me?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"We're going for a walk," I told her.

"A walk," she repeated. Had I fazed her that much? What if she really _didn't_ have a 'crush' on me? What if she was so disgusted by someone as old as me having a 'crush' on her? I pushed those thoughts out of my head to preserve confidence.

I led her out the bedroom door and down the stairs, trying to ignore Edward's expectant stares boring into my brain. Before exiting the large house, I helped a sweater onto her arms should passer-bys see us with bare arms and deem us suspicious. I just put a thin sweatshirt around my waist and walked out the door.

Hesitating, I threaded my fingers through Nessie's. This seemed to smack her awake. She looked up at me. "Jacob…what are we doing out here?" I let the pregnant pause get filled with the sound of the crunching Alaskan snow under our feet.

"I want to talk with you about something," I responded carefully.

She looked up at me with interest.

"Have you…ever noticed that…that connection between—" I paused to take a breath. This is a lot harder telling it to someone you've imprinted on than telling it to someone you wished you imprinted on. "—Between Quil and Claire?" I asked carefully. It was easier to use only one of the examples, the one she could probably relate to the most. Claire was almost 8 by now, so Quil wouldn't have any romantic feelings towards her. Yet.

Nessie just nodded, wondering where the conversation was going. How could I tell this to her easily? Her mind could piece the puzzle together faster than I could even get the words out of my mouth, and usually that frustrated me. Now, that was all I wished would happen.

"Um, the reason they're…_connected_ like that is because Quil imprinted on Claire." I said, the words rushing out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"_Imprinted?_ What's that?"

I sighed, and listened again the crunch of the snow. It was a calming sound when you didn't have anything to say. Or when you didn't want to say.

"Imprinting is when…a Quileute…finds their soul mate, I guess. Well, it's more than that. Like when you see her for the first time, you whole world shifts. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

Nessie didn't say anything for a while. "That's deep, Jake." She commented. The look on her face was in a far off land. "So…what does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed. She was making it so hard. I decided stalling would be the best method. We were nearly a mile and a half away from the main house, and I didn't want to go back there. Not with Edward, and probably now, Bella and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and, _God!_, Emmett…

"Well…Quil imprinted on Claire."

"_What?_ Oh my gosh…" Nessie stopped. I was afraid she was going to say something like, "Ew! That's so gross and disgusting and nasty!" But she didn't.

"I know; I know. He doesn't have…romantic feelings towards her yet. Like I said, right now, she's the most protected seven-year-old on the planet." I explained.

"_Oh, no,_" Nessie whispered.

"What is it?" I urged.

"You've imprinted, haven't you?" She groaned. "I got in the way!" I shook my head as she started to go off track. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid Nessie! How could he love _you?!"

I stopped her. "Renesmee…I imprinted on _you._" I stated.

She stopped in front of me, and turned around slowly.

"You—you did?"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! It makes me so happy to know that someone other than myself enjoys my story! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was sort of lazy this week so I whipped this up really quick. Hope you liked it, and have a good week. It's my goal to update in the middle or end of this week, not Sunday night before the next week!**

**-Abby**


	5. Admittances

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. Like I've said before, I wish I could say I was super busy and all that. I was, though. But the truth is that I've just not been able to get to my family computer. (I'm not an adult yet; I don't even have my own laptop!) Ha-ha. Okay, so that said…thank you so much for your positive reviews! They totally make my day! I hope that you like this chapter. If you don't, well, don't read it. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. If you don't want to review, don't review. It's as simple as that. I'll be updating once or twice a week.**

**-Abby**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**RENESMEE'S P.O.V.**

Jacob's words shocked me more that any surprise ever had. He imprinted…on _me?_ Though to some that wouldn't make sense, would maybe even hurt them. Cause them to think that the man who imprinted on them doesn't love them for who they are.

To me, it's a comfort. Somehow, it feels locked in place, makes me feel happier now that I know Jacob couldn't leave me. If this pull towards us has been imprinting all along, well, then, I'm satisfied. He will be mine forever.

"Nessie? Are you okay? I'm sorry that if—"

I cut him off. "Jake, I'm fine. I'm just…really happy."

His face reflected a look of surprise. "'Happy'? How are you happy? I just—I just told you I loved you for no apparent reason."

"Jake, I'm relieved. I thought I would have to lose you," I said quietly.

His features softened. "You'll never lose me," he assured. I was assured, alright. We could be together forever. I'm only fourteen—well, now fifteen I guess—and such love that I feel is not human for my age.

But I'm not human. Not really; not at all. I guess when you look at it from a genetic perspective, yeah, I'm human. I can digest food and I grow. I have the ability to learn and can hold love in my heart aside from any monstrous desire for blood.

And I love him. Even at such a young age, I love him. I want to hold hands, to kiss, to hold him—I want everything. I want everything I can't have yet. Technically, I am mentally older than Jacob but that is no factor in this according to Daddy.

The fire in my blood cannot be put out by even the coldest of liquids. I am burning inside; I'm burning with the fact that I can't have him. Not yet. I don't even know if he wants me. Maybe he does; and that will complete me. He doesn't want me yet.

_Yet_. That's a word that I am often repeating. Not yet, too young, maybe…not enough. It seems like nothing will ever happen; and now that something finally _has_, it won't happen yet.

"Relieved?" Jacob whispered, after a long silence.

"Relieved." I repeated confidently, louder.

Jacob took a few steps towards me. He stared deep into my eyes, looking from one to the other, almost contemplating making a decision. I stared into his eyes.

He took a deep breath. He took some more steps in…and wrapped his arms around me. His thick, comforting arms. They were warm—no, hot—and hard like a shell. The snow started falling softly all around us as we embraced.

When he pulled away, he muttered into my ear, "I love you." As much as those words would shock me, I wasn't shocked. I wasn't excited. I was happy because I knew what he said was true.

"I love you, too." I told him. I could feel his features melt and his lips widen into a smile.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes again. "How many times are we going to say that today?" He asked me.

"As many as we want to," I replied. It was that simple.

"Jacob?" I asked, minutes later. We must have stood in the eye-blinding snow, holding each other for a long time.

"Mmmm?" He hummed. My guess is that he didn't feel like speaking aloud.

"Do you think…" I trailed off. I was doing that a lot lately. I don't know what to feel around Jacob sometimes. "…Do you think we will ever be…a couple?" I bit my lip as I waited for his reply.

"Of course we'll be a couple. One day." He said it so matter-of-factly I almost took it with a grain of salt. Almost.

"And one day will be…"

"Later. When you're older."

I broke away from him. "Why is everything 'when I'm older'? I have no desire whatsoever to wait! I love you and I want you now!" It took everything I had in me, all the resistance of nearly five years of life to hold back stamping my foot hard on the slushy ground.

"Nessie. If I had a choice in the matter, you would be mine right now. But it doesn't work like that. I have your father's opinion to consider, as well as my own life," he stated. He gave me a look that seemed to say, _And you are acting like a child. Not helping._

I groaned. "I know I'm acting like a child…and that's not helping my case. But that's all I want to do!" I protested.

Jacob just stood there, staring at the ground. I reached out and touched his arm, tracing the smooth lines of his muscles. It seemed to tense him up, so I stopped. He was so beautiful. "Why don't we…go home. We'll go back to the Main House, and then we'll hang out. Does that sound good?" he suggested.

"Yeah," I breathed, thankful that we had our mini-quarrel out of the way.

"So, how was it?" The excitement erupting from Aunt Rosalie's aura was high enough for even a non-psychic to tell. That non-psychic being, well, me.

"It was good. We had fun." I said. That was all I said, that was all I was going to say.

Jacob stayed silent and took my sweater from me and hung it up.

"Really, how was it?"

"Jeez, Blondie. Give her some space." Jacob joked.

"Oh, shut up, Mutt. Would you just let me—"

They were interrupted by Daddy—I mean, Dad. There's no more time to be wasted on childish nicknames—stalking into the room. He had a cross look on his face. Jacob and I shrunk back against the wall while he walked eerily over to us.

"Edward, what is it?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"The Johnsons. They're onto us." Was all he said. At first I was relieved that he wasn't going to pummel Jacob into a nothing. Then I was confused.

"The Johnsons—wait, our neighbors? What do you mean they're 'onto us'?" I asked nervously. The Johnsons are our only neighbors, other than the Denali coven, about a mile or so away. They're a nice family. Mrs. Johnson is beautiful and young-looking for her age, slight and thin. On the other hand, Mr. Johnson is burly and strong, but has a soft heart. They have the sweetest children, a young girl and a young boy.

They don't know I exist because of my constant growing rate. They know of Jacob and my Momma—Mom—and I've heard enough stories about them to know much more about them than they know of me. Much, much more.

"They know we're not human. They're starting to guess. And—and Alice just had a vision of me reading their thoughts while they figured out that we're vampires."

I gaped at him. I then looked over at Jacob to see his reaction. His scared expression hadn't changed from when Daddy—Dad—first walked in.

"Not all of us a vampires," I objected.

"True." That was the first word I've heard out of Jacob's mouth since my father arrived.

"Well, you know what I mean. And so _that_ means we'll have to move."

"Where?" I asked. Now I was worried. I love Denali.

"Closer to Charlie this time. He's worried sick about us," Aunt Alice piped in. I hadn't even known she was standing there.

"Then it's settled. Let's pack." Dad said. He darted upstairs to my room to start packing my things.

"Edward, calm down." I heard from my mother's voice. "We get to see Charlie again. Aren't you happy?" I'm thankful for my vampire hearing. It does well with eavesdropping.

"You know what this really means, don't you?" my Dad asked. There was a silence in which I'm predicting Momma, um, _Mom_, is nodding. Dad lowered his voice to a whisper. I guess he knew I was eavesdropping.

All of a sudden, Dad was downstairs again. "Nessie, can I speak to you in private?" he murmured.

I nodded, and he lead me back outside into the falling snow.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked, my pride of remembering his new name showing through.

He looked confused for a second, then nodded in finality.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you know what the real reason we're leaving Denali is?" he asked carefully.

"Um, assuming that the Johnsons making an accurate guess about what we are is not the real reason, then, no…" Now I'm really interested.

"No, that's not the real reason," he admitted. "We made the Johnsons-thing up because we don't want Jacob to find out. He's never been a man of supporting the supernatural. You know, he didn't believe anything Billy said about seeing his own grandfather turn into a wolf until it happened to Jacob himself."

"Yeah, Dad, I know."

"Okay, we don't have a lot of time and Jacob is starting to wonder what's taking so long, so I'm just going to say it. Alice had a vision…" he trailed off.

"_And_…" I prompted.

"Sorry, Jacob was thinking about coming outside. He thinks I'm scolding you and he wants to clear up what…_happened._" He apologized, lowering his voice. I gulped. "Anyways, Alice had a vision of Billy—"

"Billy Black?"

"Yes, Billy Black. What other Billys do we know? ANYWAYS, she had a vision of his… funeral."


	6. Possible

**CHAPTER VI**

**POSSIBLE**

**-PART ONE-**

**JACOB**

THE DAY STARTED like it normally would. The dim sunlight was shining through my window so that it pierced my eyes with its brightness. It was a dull shine, yet my vision wasn't used to this exposure yet. Groaning, I blocked the light from reaching my eyes with my forearm. I decided to officially get up, and maybe go hunting with Nessie. It's been a while.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked. What's this? My old, childhood bedroom, the thin curtains barely blocking anything. No sheets on the bed; I tend to get overheated when I sleep. The wood floor rusty-colored and worn down. Everything just the same as I remember. I sit up to get a better view, rubbing my eyes so hard I become blind for a minute.

It all comes back to me with an unwelcome head rush. We'd moved almost immediately last night, around one-fifteen, taking some private jet of the Cullens' I didn't even know existed. But how couldn't I? They had everything.

Aside from this, Nessie wasn't even in my bedroom yet. What time is it? I look over at the clock. Six-thirty-eight, it reads. I slept in. With a low moan, I get up, finding my balance immediately after standing. Bella would've—

Oh. Right.

I walk over to my door, the knob still gone from the time I found out Edward had punished Nessie for asking Leah why she wasn't married yet. It was an ignorant question, and Nessie was smarter than any two-year-old I'd ever met (so naturally she should've known not to ask such things); but the _punishment_ was a little rash.

I ran outside, just to find the Cullens' tents camped outside of my old—current—house. You'd've thought they would've "slept" (cough, cough) in their own home in Forks, I'm not sure why they're here.

"Jacob's coming." I heard Edward whisper. As soon as the last syllable of the word was spoken, Bella was outside of the tent, welcoming me.

"Good morning, Jake."

I didn't even say 'good morning.' "Where's Nessie?" I asked.

She laughed. "You _would_ ask that first. She's…busy."

"Is she with Blondie?" I probed. I'm getting a tad impatient.

"…Yes, in the Forks mansion," Bella said after a long pause. "But you shouldn't bother with them, Nessie's…busy—"

I cut her off. "I'm going to see her." I told her. For some reason, I just needed to see Nessie. As soon as I woke up this morning, my heart was set on seeing her soon. I started off in the direction of my old Rabbit, hopefully still in the garage.

Bella was in front of me in a flash. "Jake, we should talk," she said sternly. It was a little frightening when you're used to "Sweet Human Bella."

I groaned, for probably the third time today. " _What_?" I demanded.

She was soon dragging me off by my arm to the woods near my house. "There're no wolves out right now, so we're safe. I had Edward check," Bella added.

"So, why do we need to talk?" I asked.

"Okay, before I say this…please promise me something for Nessie."

"Anything." That was the truth.

"So…please don't act different towards her when you hear this. She's scared to death right now. So is everyone else, but…happy? Just promise not to talk about it with her if she doesn't bring it up or to, like I said, treat her differently." She was talking so fast now I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Bella, spit it out!"

"Renesmee got her period." Bella whispered, bit her lip, and looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet around. Old habits die hard, I guess.

Wait, what? "What's that again?" I asked. What's going on?

Bella let out a sigh of exasperation. "Are you _kidding _me?!" She whisper-shouted. I nodded. "It's when—" sigh, shuffle of the feet, lower the voice to an even softer whisper, "—when a girl…bleeds—"

"Got it, got it." I assured her. Oh, God. Really? Now? This was possible?

"Everyone's kind of scared, and she's in a lot of pain, you know, from the cramps? and Carlisle told her that this means she could…reproduce."

"_Reproduce?_" I asked. So it was possible.

"She has a working circulatory system, so that makes sense. And since she's got…that, well, that's a woman's body's way of telling her that it's ready to take care of a baby."

This is too much. "God, Bella, please stop. You're making my stomach churn," I said, gagging.

"Jake, this is _Nessie_ we're talking about. She'd be very embarrassed if she found out you said that."

All of a sudden something hit me. "Wait…will this make it harder for you guys to be around her? Are you sure you should trust Blondie alone with her in a dark house miles away? I mean, there _is_…blood." I'm really worried now.

"Um…she's fine. We can even trust Jasper. I won't go too into that, you won't want to hear…"

I'm curious now. "Bella, I'm fine. Like you said, this is Nessie we're talking about. Just tell me."

She took a deep breath. "Itdoesn'tsmellthesame." She said it so fast I had no idea what it was she said at first. Then I registered.

"Ah," I said. "Right."

"And, Jacob? One more thing." Oh, great. Just perfect. Another thing.

"She's also got a…larger chest."

"_What?!_"

"Yeah, they tend to…_enlarge_…that time of the month. And I guess for a fast-growing vampire-human-hybrid, it could be pretty sudden."

I nearly turned into a wolf right then. It's a good thing I've got control over my temper.

"So please, Jake, don't act super surprised when you see her—"

"I can see her now?"

"…Yes, I guess so. Just go. Remember what you promised us."

I darted over to the garage, and luckily, my Rabbit was still there.

"It's old, Jacob. It won't run well."

"Edward, whatever." I scoffed, like a stubborn teenager.

"Alice saw me trying to start it. It didn't work. Use my Volvo instead."

I sighed. My beautiful Rabbit. I'm lucky it lasted as long as it did.

"Well, Eddy, your Volvo's old as well." I protested. I still want to use _my_ car. Edward could just be lying. He wants to stall me; doesn't want me to see Nessie yet.

"Not the old one, the new one. That I just bought last night."

"Oh, how convenient." I shook my head in disbelief. But why should I be surprised? This was exactly the sort of thing he would do.

He through the keys to me and I caught them in my right hand. It was a swift motion; I didn't even see him pull them out of his pocket. Or wherever they were hidden.

"They were in my pocket," he clarified.

**NESSIE**

**-THREE HOURS PRIOR-**

WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING, the most pain I have ever felt was coming from my lower abdomen. I opened my eyes to find my dad carrying me out to his Volvo. Next to it, there was a shiny, newer Volvo, but he placed me gently on the back seat the old one. Aunt Rosalie was sitting calmly in the passenger seat, hands folded in her lap.

Daddy—Dad—sat me up and buckled me in carefully, like he used to do when I was littler.

"She's awake," he whispered to my aunt.

"How much does it hurt, Nessie?" asked Aunt Rosalie.

"A lot," I croaked.

She nodded sympathetically and patted my knee. "I remember."

We pulled out of the small driveway and were speeding off to who-knows-where. Wait.

"Daddy-I mean-_Dad_, this is Jake's house."

"Yes, I know. We're going back home." He sounded impatient.

"But Dad! We just got here!"

"Nessie, to Forks, not to Denali." Rosalie responded in a calm manner.

"Oh." Now I feel stupid.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. There's this thick diaper piece in my underwear. Aunt Alice gave it to me last night to wear. I don't like it at all.

The next thing I know, we're at the old mansion I remember living and visiting in when I was younger, before we moved. When we walk in, it's all exactly how I remember it. It is very bright, very open, and very large. The back, south-facing wall is still entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretching bare to the wide river, just like my crystal-clear memories. An immense curving staircase dominating the west side of the room towers over us all. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets are all the same varying shades of white.* I presume we still own the property.

"Renesmee, I'm going to leave you. Stay good with Rosalie, alright? I love you." My dad bent down to kiss me on my head. He didn't have to bend down very far. I'm getting taller every night.

"Yes, Nessie, that's true, please don't bring it up anymore." Dad glared at me in a playful way.

I grinned and he was out the door in a flash. "I love you…" It came out too late.

Aunt Rosalie spoke next. "Ness, I think it's time I told you what's going on."

**-NOW-**

"ARE YOU FEELING alright, Nessie? I'm worried about you." Jacob asked solemnly. It was sweet, but he was the last person I wanted to see right now. I'm still holding Aunt Rosalie's hand, so I guess she heard that.

"She doesn't want you here, Dog."

I turned to her. "Aunt Rose! Be nice!" _It's really kind of him to come see me right now. I just hope he's not disgusted by me. Please be nice._ I projected to her.

"Fine," she whispered. Her tone was softer.

My cheeks must be flushing red like the peaceful sunset at night. I hesitated, then looked up slowly to meet Jacob's gaze. He was staring at my chest. I felt my cheeks redden even more, and I crossed my arms.

This morning, Aunt Rosalie had given me a fraction of a camisole; the top half. I was confused at first, and then uncomfortable when she had me disrobe. I learned later that what she had given me, and what I was now wearing, is called a _bra_. I don't much care for it.

Jacob jerked his head up, but then met the floor with his eyes in an apologetic gesture.

"I know you don't want to see me now, but…can I speak to you alone, please?" Jacob asked, still looking at the ground.

I nodded, still crossing my arms.

We walked up the stairs into a lounging room, a recent addition. Well, the most recent addition in the house. Jacob waited for me to sit first, and then after I rested on a modern craftsman-like sofa, he sat next to me. He is very tall, even when he's not standing.

"What did you want to talk about, Jacob?" I can't help but feel sorry for him now, what with his father soon to die; at most a few months from now. Just looking at him brings melancholy to my whirlpool of emotion.

"Um, I know I made a promise to your mom—"

"Which you tend to do a lot," I added sourly.

"Yeah," he said, accompanied with an awkward laugh. "Um, so I promised her I wouldn't talk about your…_appearance_ or any…_changes_, but what it comes down to is that I'm really worried about you."

My perplexed emotions didn't know what to think of this, but what _I_ know is that I love him enough to tell him.

"Jake…" I start. I'm not sure how to continue.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. That's perfectly alright." His face has conflicted expressions, unsure of how to react.

"No, it's okay. I trust you wholly and completely, but I'm not sure where to begin. I said your name; that's a start." I assured him. He laughed a little.

"So…this is going to sound really wrong and it'll be awkward, but I hear that Carlisle told you that you could 'reproduce'?" He used air quotes with his fingers to show that it wasn't his word.

He was right. It sounded really wrong and an awkward silence surely followed the question. "Um…yeah. Yeah, he did."

"So…how does that work exactly?"

"Jacob! You know how it works." This was becoming beyond awkward.

"No, that's not what I meant." His cheeks were flushed a bright red; yet as dark as blood.

"Well, I don't know exactly. Probably the same way. He said something about…about it being hard. It's definitely possible, because now my body is compatible with a baby, but—I'm sorry, this is just really strange to talk about. Um, he said that because I so strongly repel diseases; I have a strong immune system, that any…um, _foreign_ substances could be killed immediately."

Jacob looked a little disappointed. "…Killed?" he asked after a while.

I decided to test my theory. "Are you disappointed?"

He swallowed. "A little." He whispered shyly. It was sweet, actually, but I don't know what to think.

"So…how long will your current state last?"

I hesitated before answering. "Grandpa Carlisle thinks that it'll last only a day or two because my body ages so fast. It takes in days what a normal human might take in hours."

"That's good." He replied.

"Yeah." I responded. I'm not sure _how_ to respond to that. I guess "Yeah" is the best route.

"I'll have to get used to this." Jacob says, and I know he's not talking about my cramps. They've long since disappeared, and I haven't even noticed.

"So…do you want to come back to my house? I think Dad's going to be really happy to see you."

I sighed. _Dad._ "Sure. Yeah. Let's go." I guess the more time he got to spend with his Dad, the better. Technically speaking, he'll have an eternity to see me. I say goodbye to Aunt Rosalie, who will finish with some cleaning (that the house probably doesn't even need) and then drive back out with the spare car later.

We walk quietly out to the car, but this time, it's different. This time, he's holding my hand. He opens the door for me to my dad's old Volvo, the car he took, and helps me into the seat. Even though I don't need help, I can't help but enjoy this.

Once he's in the driver's seat, buckled and starting to back out, I speak to him.

"Jacob?" I ask.

"Yes, Nessie?" he says, clearly interested.

"Thank you." I say. It's the simplest way to say so much for appreciating everything he's ever done for me. "So much."


	7. Neighborly (Part 1--will be edited soon)

** Hey, everyone! I'm really sorry, it's been a while since I've posted. I had originally made a chapter for Christmas, but it's obviously way too late now****…****if I get enough of my readers wanting the Christmas chapter, I'll put it in there. I plan on updating every weekend now, I'm getting even busier. I'll try not to brag, but in the combined middle schools musical this year (Beauty & the Beast), I was cast as Monsieur D'Arque. If you feel like googling him, go ahead. Now, on to the story! Constructive criticism is encouraged. Subscribe if you feel like it, review if you want. Sorry for taking so long****…**

**-Abby **

**P.S. One of my reviews stated that Jacob's transition from not loving Nessie to loving Nessie was a bit "shaky," so I hope this chapter helps y'all understand it better!**

**P.P.S. I was planning on writing a Part Two to ****Possible**** but sort of got writer's block, so here's…whatever this is!**

**CHAPTER VII**

**NEIGHBORLY**

**JACOB**

ASIDE FROM MY MORE HUMILIATING moments of the day, this bring and shiny new one was off to a great start. Not.

Like usual, it was raining. Typically there is nothing more than a slight drizzle or a mist-like rainfall here in La Push, but not today. Today, it's the Hollywood version of "Seattle Rain." You know, the dark and stormy interpretation that everyone seems to assume is associated with the daily rain we get here.

It is eighteen days after Christmas, which came and went very fast. For Nessie's very first Christmas present, I had given her an intricately made bracelet. The Quileute version of a promise ring. However cautious I may be, I had not given any thought to how often it would be worn (every single day). Five years ago, I would've been satisfied to know that she did; but now it made me love her more.

I'm sitting here, on the Cullen's couch. Watching Nessie and the pixie take down the Christmas tree as well as other decorations. It's late in the season, and I'm sure everyone else's houses look back to normal. With Esme's natural decorating touch (and Alice's keen sense of fashion), the house even still looks festive and beautiful despite the lack of snow outside, and, well, lack of decoration.

Nessie is becoming a woman now, that is obvious to anyone. I can see that she hates it, plain and simple. She doesn't want to grow up, and I'm fine with that. Maybe.

How did I start to fall in love with her? It seemed so sudden. Maybe it was when her lips tried to touch mine that I realized how much I actually wanted that to happen after all. She was so sweet and so kind and so small, but already it looked like she would be bustier, taller, and more muscular than her mother. She's slender but attaining curves, tall but not wide. She has a figure most girls would envy, but she doesn't seem to care. Why should she? Nessie could be a saint and be "ugly", but even then, if her personality is gentle then no one could possibly perceive her looks as "ugly."

I could be thinking too in-depth, but there's absolutely nothing right now that could drive my thoughts away from her direction. I can't help it. She's becoming that age in which her human hormones cause her to be attracted to other boys, and like I said, they can't help but like her back.

"Jacob?" Suddenly I'm hearing Nessie's voice. "Would you help me carry these boxes to the attic?" I look up and she's standing right in front of me, only I can't see her face that's being blocked by the five boxes of Christmas decorations in her arms.

"Of course, anything for you," I take all of them from her, and she tries to take some back. "Ness, you really don't need to do that. If you want to come up with me, you can. These aren't really a hassle."

"Yeah, Jake, they really _aren't_ a hassle," she says, trying again to take them from me.

This time, I let her have a box. I guess I sort of need an excuse to be alone with her for a while. For a second, reality hits me like a brick. Why would Nessie ever need help? She's got the strength of a vampire, for goodness' sake! I shoot a glance at Alice, who winks at me and darts out the door to Neverland. Or somewhere. I guess I understand now; it's all part of some plot the pixie and Blondie have dreamed up for Ness and I to 'get together' soon. She's almost fifteen…maybe. We'll see how that goes.

We start up the stairs, the glass walls vast and open, seemingly trying to hint that I should just tell her everything. But I can't. That would be…too much.

"Jacob, I have to talk to you. You probably know by now I really don't need help. I just need to tell you something." Her words are firm and her tone is confident.

"Okay, shoot."

She buries her chocolate irises deep back into her skull, trying to think up what exactly it was she wanted to talk to me about.

_I really like you, Jacob. I love you more than anything in the world, and I can't bear you not knowing that. You could say it happened quickly, but really it happened in the span if the short life I've lived so far, and I don't want to take that back._

As soon as I realized that she wasn't speaking, and that she was just projecting, I calmed, although that didn't last long. What was I to tell her? I certainly can't encourage her, Edward'd have my head on a platter! My words came out quicker than my brain approved them.

"Thank you. I love you too, but we should really just be friends for a while. Just like old times."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

**NESSIE**

**-THE NEXT DAY—**

"RENESMEE, I THINK IT would be a good idea if you introduced yourself to the neighbors. They don't know us yet." My dad's voice was stern and a little scary.

"What? Neighbors? Dad, I thought the reason you guys moved here was because it was pretty much in the middle of the rainforest, far away from the rest of Forks."

"Well…actually…you're moving to Grandpa Charlie's."

"What?! Really?" I haven't seen Grandpa since I wasn't even a year old yet!

"Yes. Your mother has just packed your bag, so we'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"Wait—did you say only _I_ am moving?"

"Um, yes. That's what I said—"

"What about Jacob?"

"Well…" he trailed off. Now I _know_ this won't be good. "That's Jacob's decision. Whatever he wants to do, he can do. He's an adult, so…"

"Fine. I get it." I pushed past him. It's not like Jake would want to come anyways. He doesn't even feel the same way. He told me so.

"Mom?" I called. It was barely a whisper, I don't have to talk very loud in a house of vampires.

"You can get in the car, pumpkin. I've got your bags packed."

"Thanks," I mumbled, knowing she could hear me, and pushed my way out the door into the car.

Seconds later, my mom was in the driver's seat next to me. Right now is the remainder of the hour of sun we received today, so her skin was glistening slightly, like diamonds embedded on each pore. Her dark hair shone red in the sunlight, and she looked more beautiful than ever. I was reminded of how much I loved her. I'd always been a Mommy's Girl.

"Sweetheart?" she asked cautiously, pulling out of the long driveway.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Jacob will probably go live with his father now. That's the reason we came back, you know."

"I know."

**To everyone who's reading this right now, this chapter is done. For now. I promise I will update it, or at least continue it in a different chapter (I'm not sure if you get emails for chapter edits) but right now I don't have a lot of time but I don't want to keep putting this off. Let me know what you think should happen next if you have any suggestions!**

**Abby **


End file.
